Asuka Starz
"That's a nasty wound you have on your back Gab, you shouldn't fuss around like that." "Well then I won't save you next time." "I don't think you'd be able to help yourself."-To Gab after the water trial. Basic Asuka is one of the main female protagonists of the series and is one of the most versatile members in her group due to her very wide variety of abilities. She takes a bit more after her mother Sulling while her younger brother is in a category all his own. However comparing the two is a lot like comparing apples and oranges. Appearance Asuka is a young woman with raven hair and dark blue eyes that wears a light violet kimono-like garb with a golden-colored trim that is held in place by a golden-colored tie that comes out into a bow in the back. Underneath this she wears a dark violet shirt along with a matching pair of pants. Bandages are wrapped around her forearms and her lower legs to provide some protection while keeping her mobile along with black boots that reach above her ankles. Her overall physique is very developed. Personality Asuka's personality is almost the exact opposite of her brother Ryu. While he's cold and unfriendly, Asuka's a raging extrovert that loves to joke around and excluding Marle is one of the most laid back members of the group. Despite this she can be serious when she wants to and is very unpleasant when she gets angry. Despite how she seems on the surface she actually is somewhat self conscious, especially due to her very developed physique. However she covers it up well by acting flirty from time to time and trying not to draw attention to herself in that way. Abilities Magic Cards Asuka is arguably the most versatile of the group with many varying types of both elemental and not elemental cards such as Cards of wind that allow her to draw objects towards her, Earth cards that allow her to create pillars in the Earth, cards of Lightning to electrocute her foes, and Fire cards that she uses to burn any adversaries she faces. However, it should be noted that when she uses these cards they disappear into dust and cannot be used again. Creature Sealing Asuka has the ability to use her cards to capture any creature to be able to summon at her will, much like Ryu's gods. However it isn't clear if she cannot use them more than once like her brother. It should be noted that she can make a contract as long as she can touch the desired creature with the card and recite an incantation, but the contract made then is flimsy and further effort is needed on her part to be able to use it. Tarrot Cards She can sometimes use her cards to predict other's futures, although she mostly does this for fun or to people she doesn't know very well. She has them pick some of her magic cards, then depending on what they pick she can determine many things like their personality, past, or future. Relationships Ryu Starz ' Asuka cares for her brother, although it's difficult for her to express concern about him without receiving a cold remark as a reply. During most of the quest Ryu almost ignores her and rarely speaks with her at all. He doesn't really acknowledge her existence let alone treat her like a sister. As such their relationship is very one sided. Asuka longs for Ryu to let her be his older sister. 'Tom Watson ' Asuka doesn't speak much with Tom but she respects him. In her eyes he's a decent group leader even though he can be a little too quick to anger sometimes. 'Misty Trachtenberg ' Asuka is fairly good friends with Misty and enjoys her company quite a bit. She finds herself both amused and sort of frustrated with her antics some times, like when she freaks out during the trial to unlock the water seal and immediately causes Asuka to panic, but afterwords they look back on it and laugh. 'Noemi Watson Asuka is very caring towards Noemi and tends to treat her a bit like a younger sister, such as when Noemi breaks down crying while with her and she comforts her like one would a child during a thunder storm. Nark Shin ' Asuka doesn't really interact with Nark at all, but due to their similar fighting methods it could be said that the two get along alright. 'Marle ' Asuka adores having Marle around due to her unpredictable and wacky nature that tends to cause quite a few amusing antics. 'Gab ' Gab frequently tells her that he finds her annoying and that she's a hindrance on his behalf, but despite this Asuka tries her hardest to just smile and joke around with him. Due to his usually cold attitude, she finds herself getting easily flustered when she receives any compliments from him. However after an incident where after being humiliated to no end and beaten to near death, Gab is the one that saves her. And not only that, he goes on a ''rampage and kills her opponent in his rage. After this event, the two get closer and closer until, much to Asuka's delight, Gab starts to loosen up a bit and joke back at her as well. '''Vince There aren't many people that Asuka hates. She's one to say 'hate is a strong word'. But hate would be the perfect word to describe how she feels towards Vince. She despises him for tearing her parents away from her and for all of the destruction he left in his wake. Trivia * Her magic cards could be an inherited ability given to her from her mother. * She's the bustiest of the group besides maybe Marle. * She seems to be a bit more like her father personality-wise with Mack being more of a joker and Sulling being more serious. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magick Users Category:Characters